


Дальше

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Гаара был мёртв.





	Дальше

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды Naruto 2019.

Ему сказали об этом последнему — посол был бледен и напуган, его руки, сжатые в кулаки, нервно подрагивали, под глазами залегли тяжёлые, уродливые мешки. Ли нахмурился, когда увидел его на пороге собственного дома — он знал, как зовут этого молодого человека, но не знал, почему он так напряжён и расстроен.

Всё встало на свои места, когда он сцепил руки за спиной — напряжённые плечи задрожали острыми углами — и, насильно заставив горло воспроизводить звуки, сказал:

— Казекаге-сама погиб, защищая деревню от налётчиков, — когда он говорил, голос его был похож на скрежет металла. — Темари-сан велела, чтобы я поставил вас в известность.

Вот и всё.

Это было неспокойное время — время, за которое они отдавали свои жизни.

Ли моргнул — раз, второй, третий; он понимал смысл слов, он понимал, почему забилось между рёбрами в болезненной судороге, — он не понимал, что ему делать дальше. Посол смотрел на него глазами, похожими на исчерченную кальку, его сухие губы ломались в тяжёлой, траурной дуге.

— Пап? — позвал его Метал — он выглядывал из-за бумажных створок, капли с его волос гулко падали на бамбуковый настил. — Пап, что случилось?

Ли обернулся к нему — чтобы увидеть испуганные, полные непонимания, детские глаза.

Дорога до Суны занимала три дня — Ли, по привычке, осилил её за два; Метал у него на подхвате тяжело и сорвано дышал украдкой, пряча лицо в сгиб локтя. У него были уставшие красные глаза — когда они останавливались, чтобы отдохнуть, он постоянно плакал, свернувшись клубком в своём спальном мешке. Ли сидел рядом с ним, держал ладонь на подрагивающем детском плече — он бы тоже плакал, но слёз не было.

Они появились, когда Ли увидел Гаару — белого, неподвижного, похожего на точёную скульптуру, заботливо вытесанную из известкового камня; чёрные одежды, в которые его укутали старейшины, напоминали уродливые кляксы чернил, оттеняли его бумажную кожу, очерчивали его бескровные губы, углубляли круги его закрытых глаз.

Гаара был мёртв — Ли поверил в это, когда увидел его; сухого и холодного, похожего на зыбкий песок в ночной, недружелюбной пустыне. Метал плакал, уткнувшись носом в дрожащие ладони, — его судорожные, глухие вхлипы разрывали тишину похоронного зала, ржавыми гвоздями вбивались в крышку резного саркофага и эхом отдавались у Ли в груди.

В зале Советов ставили ещё одну скульптуру — пятую; Канкуро принимал новые обязанности в глухом, апатичном раздражении, Темари зажимала рот ладонью и плакала, когда думала, что никто её не видел.

Суна застыла в центре песчаной бури.

В день похорон Ли нёс гроб на сожжение — на нём была форма Суны, но протектор Конохи; лакированное дерево свинцовой тяжестью оттягивало его плечо, вжимало его в землю, хоронило в зыбких песках. Когда всё горело, дым, густой и душный, заволок прозрачное небо над головой, оцарапал глаза, стиснул горло в крепком кулаке — Наруто положил ладонь Ли на плечо; его взгляд, хмурый и полный боли, смотрел прямо в огонь.

Труднее всего было дышать — Ли ловил воздух скупыми глотками, и комок в его горле разбухал с каждой минутой, с каждым треском яркого огня; пустота внутри него скребла голодными клыками, и её длинный сухой язык вылизывал его мокрые больные глаза. Метал рядом с ним больше не плакал — у него просто не осталось слёз; он дышал надсадными всхлипами, и когда он говорил, голос его предательски дрожал.

Когда всё закончилось, Канкуро позвал его на разговор — он сидел за тем самым столом, где Гаара провёл большую часть своей жизни, пил саке и говорил. Ли держал пиалу в ладони, но ни разу к ней не притронулся.

— У меня умер любимый человек — у всех нас, — сказал он бесцветно, когда слёзы в глазах Канкуро стали похожи на прозрачные камни. — А я даже не могу напиться.

Метала он нашёл на крыше Резиденции — он сидел на самом краю, подтянув колени к груди, и его красные от слёз глаза бесцельно осматривали сухие, мёртвые окрестности.

Вся Суна теперь казалась мёртвой.

Ли сел рядом с ним, спустив ноги вдоль края, — зыбкий ветер зарылся в его пыльные волосы, и на секунду Ли показалось, что это тёплая рука Гаары; показалось, что если обернуться — всё будет, как прежде. Метал посмотрел на него украдкой, стискивая ладони в кулаки, — ветер играл и в его волосах, размазывал пустынную пыль по его бледным, заплаканным щекам.

Ничего не будет, как прежде — Гаары с ними больше не было.

— Как ты? — спросил Ли — он спрашивал об этом по двадцать раз на дню, и Метал всегда отвечал одинаково.

Он говорил:

— Я скучаю, — он утирал красный нос кулаком, с трудом сглатывал болезненный комок в горле и говорил: — Мне так больно, пап.

Ли знал — когда он крепко обнимал Метала, его дрожь ощущалась как своя.

Они остались в Суне чуть дольше остальных — апатия, сковавшая поселение, растекалась зыбкими песками вдоль полупустых, тихих улиц; не было слышно громких детей, никто не пел под увядающими цветочными гирляндами, никто не смеялся во время семейного ужина. Суна казалась вымершей — сухой и безмолвной, такой, какой её знали немногочисленные гости.

Такой, какой её любил Гаара.

Самое тяжёлое во всём этом оказалось не понять — принять; Гаары было так много в их с Металом жизни, что когда он исчез, им показалось, будто он забрал её с собой. Эта пустота, зияющая между рёбрами, росла день ото дня, наполняла глаза слезами и мешала дышать, будто яд, сковавший мышцы; Ли бы отдал свою жизнь, лишь бы не знать, каково это — потерять особенного человека, близкого друга, половину себя.

Но Ли не мог — это не то, чего хотел бы Гаара.

Когда они уходили, Темари долго обнимала Метала — она осталась с братом, чтобы поддержать его в дебатах с Советом; Метал сопел ей в шею, и её сухие глаза казались засыпаны наждачной бумагой.

— Берегите себя, — сказала она напоследок и вымученно улыбнулась.

Ли нашёл в себе силы, чтобы улыбнуться ей в ответ — Суна за их спинами выла песчаными бурями.

Метал был тих и угрюм — на привале он долго сидел, подтянув колени к груди, и смотрел в потрескивающий костёр. Ли видел, как дрожали его упрямые детские глаза, как он закусывал губу и с силой втягивал воздух в лёгкие, как трепетали крылья его носа и ходили желваки под его скулами. Они с Гаарой были очень близки — Метал ужасно любил Гаару; Гаара был ему вторым отцом, и потерять его — как потерять половину мира. Однажды Ли похоронил сенсея и лучшего друга — он знал, о чём говорит.

Но всё это было неважно.

— Это не то, чего бы хотел Гаара, — сказал Ли, когда положил ладонь Металу на плечо — тот вздрогнул и повернулся к отцу. — Он бы не хотел, чтобы ты так долго плакал.

Метал поджал искусанные губы, позволил взять себя за руки — они подрагивали, когда Ли держал их в ладонях; он уткнулся взглядом в собственные колени, нашёл в себе силы, чтобы кивнуть.

— Он бы хотел, чтобы мы жили дальше, — сказал Ли тихо — слёзы у него в глазах казались дрожащими каплями. — Потому что даже теперь он всегда рядом.

Если крепко зажмуриться, могло показаться, что до Суны — всего три дня пути, но на самом деле, им больше нечего было делать в Суне. Всё, что наполняло недружелюбную пустыню жизнью, было мертво.

Метал кивнул и утёр болезненные слёзы — его дыхание было горячим и обжигало Ли шею; это был глухой предрассветный час.

Надо было двигаться дальше.


End file.
